why, oh why
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: It feels like just a few hours later I'm being awoken by a slamming noise, coming from Ellis's room.    "Shoot, shoot he's turning, kill him," I hear them yelling from the hall, then a burst of gun fire, and its quiet again.    "Ellis," I whisper.


"Put them in room's 12 - 15," One of the officers with a clip board said to the one that was escorting us off the plane.

"Sure thing, come on," And we were walking towards a building.

Well, I guess I should be happy that they didn't line us up against a fence and blow our brains out, like I had suggested they would do, but I'm not sure that this is much better. Looking over at Coach, he just give looks ahead, barely blinking, as if he's still not trusting of where their taking us. Rochelle has tear stains down her cheeks, and looks half scared out of her mind, and half happy that we don't have to fight anymore, at least not right now. Ellis, for once, is silent, and looks more serious than I've ever seen him, I'm not really sure I like that look on him.

"You will be put in these rooms, for a day for observation, and to make sure you don't have any trace of the flu in you," Mr. Big Gun, tells us. "Also we will not hesitate to shoot you if we think that there is something wrong with you, you," He points to Coach. "Room 12," Rochelle goes in Room 13, I'm in 14, and Ellis is in 15.

There is a pile of clothes in the room for me to change into, and a bag for the clothes were wearing, and a tub looking thing filled with water, for us to wash up in. Taking the clothes off, I put them in the bag, and getting in the tub, the water is freezing, but it feels wonderful to get washed off, and to put clean clothes on. Laying on the cot, almost as soon as my head hit's the pillow, I'm out.

It feels like just a few hours later I'm being awoken by a slamming noise, coming from Ellis's room.

"Shoot, shoot he's turning, kill him," I hear them yelling from the hall, then a burst of gun fire, and its quiet again.

"Ellis," I whisper, and the tears fall faster than I ever expected.

"Get up," Is the next thing, I hear. Getting up, I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep, getting up feels odd, and there's a heavy-ness on my chest, as I remember the night before.

Getting up, I go out into the hall where Coach and Ro are, and they both look about how feel.

"You will be taken to the food tent, and then to a temporary living facility, while the one you will be staying in long period, is finished," And we are pointed towards another person and lead the way to food.

Rochelle is between me and Coach, and I feel her twine her fingers around mine, and see she did the same with Coach.

"I'm sorry Nick," She whispers, and that's all she says, that's all that can be said.

Coach doesn't really say anything, but I know the sentiments are there, because they both knew how I felt about Ellis, even though the southerner himself didn't.

Love doesn't really have a place in a zombie apocalypse, but that's what happened. Yea, that's right, I fell in love with Ellis, and we were all pretty sure that he felt the same way, but it was never said, or acted apon. As soon as it was all over, I was going to tell him everything, the love, when I first felt it, all that mushy stuff, now, I'll never get that chance to.

Getting to the food place, it smell's like a high school cafeteria, but the food looks hot, and my stomach is grumbling something fierce. The food feels like ash going down though, and I don't even remember if it was mac and cheese or meatloaf.

Once were all done, were moved to a tent, where there are three cot's set up. When Rochelle see's them, she starts to cry, and clings to me, the tears that are falling down my cheeks are unnoticed.

That night, when its lights out, Coach leads us all in a little prayer. None of us sleep well that night.

The next morning, were told that it will take a week for the house were going to get will be done, and furnished.

The next day, a person comes by with a few boxes of clothes that he says should fit us, and then leaves. All the clothes do, were shown where the 'laundry mat' is so we can wash them, for when they get dirty.

On the second to last day, were given a list of jobs that we pick from, to help with anything. Coach picks a teacher, he likes kids, and knows a thing or two. Rochelle signs up for kitchen help, as do I.

On the day were to get the new house, a person with a wagon looking thing shows up, telling us its for the clothes, and starts leading us to the house.

"It's a nice little place, two bathroom, four bedrooms, kitchen, living room, dining room, all that," The person tells us, as were standing on the porch, as he gives us all a key to it.

"Why put us in a four bedroom, why not a three?"

"Your going to have another house mate, guy helped build the place, see you around," And with that he was off.

"New guy, great," I grumble.

We get in, and pick bedrooms and head to the kitchen to see what's what in there. On the stove there's what smells like a pot of stew, and a pot of coffee on.

"Guess the new guy knows how to cook," Coach says stirring the pot. Ro's getting a cup of coffee as I just lean on the island thing in the middle of the kitchen.

There are foot steps behind us, and we hear a chuckle.

"Well, well, well look what th' cat dragged in," And Coach and Ro froze, as I spun around.

Standing behind us, wearing jeans and a black shirt, was none other than..

"Ellis," Ro said in a shaky voice.

"Yea," He said, and held out his arm's, and in less than a second, the three of us were hugging the life out of him. All four of us crying.

Once we got some food and sat down, he explained what happened.

Apparently, just about an hour after we were put into the rooms, he was moved to another place, because he kept making the guard that was out side our room's laugh. Then in the morning, he was asked to help finish the house, for the four of us, and that was his job now.

By the time he was done with his story, the food was gone, and Ro and Coach went to take a nap, leaving me and him alone.

"We were scared to death, overalls," I whispered, looking at him sideways.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I wanted to find an' tell you guys, but they wouldn' let me," He moved closer to me and grabbed my hands.

"There's something I want to tell you," I said, after a few minutes of silence.

"I love you too, Nick,"

That made me jump. "How did you," I started, but was cut off by his chuckle.

"Ya know, fer a con man, yur not very good at keeping' a poker face," He smiled.

"Hey now," I started, but his lips did a very good job of keeping me quiet.

Not that you hear me complaining.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~authors note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TA DA.

Well what do you think, please tell me.

This idea has been floating around in my head for a while now, and I thought it needed to come out.


End file.
